


Lovin’ you sometimes drive me crazy

by DarkSoulMaster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Cute Oh Sehun, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Kang Seulgi, Office, implied chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSoulMaster/pseuds/DarkSoulMaster
Summary: Sehun and Junmyeon are friends, but they get jealous of each other when they see each other with somebody else
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	Lovin’ you sometimes drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #24
> 
> Song: Boyfriend - Ariana Grande ft. Social House
> 
> ________
> 
> Hello! I am very happy to be able to participate in this round! 
> 
> First of all thanks to you for choosing to read this fic, thanks to the mods of the fest and thanks to the prompter, I know this is probably totally different from what you had in mind, but I couldn't help it, I hope you like it.  
> And finally thanks to my beta reader for having made a great effort and helped me a lot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this disaster! 
> 
> I leave you a small playlist in which I was inspired to write since the theme of this round is about songs.
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Boyfriend - Ariana Grande ft. Social House / Issues - Julia Michaels/ The less I know the better- Tame Impala/ R U Mine? - Arctic Monkeys/ Just friends- Jason Reeves/ Ain’t together - King Princess/ Talk me down- Troye Sivan/ Wake Up- Crush ft. DEAN/ You never Know- CHEN/ Gotta be you- One Direction/ Needy- Ariana Grande/ Baby don’t like it- NCT 127/ Bonnie & Clyde- DEAN/ CHEN FT. HEIZE- Lil’ something

“Why do we need to have a boring camp? That's useless, and it doesn't make the employees better…”

Sehun talked with a hint of poison in his voice as he tilted his head towards his boss -and best friend since college-, and his consistently inexpressive face. He looked at the man in annoyance.

“Just because you don't like to talk with your co-workers doesn't mean that the camp is useless Sehunnie”

Junmyeon used a mocking tone in the last word, he wasn't looking at his friend anyway, too busy with the papers in front of him, he can't make any mistakes, the CEO of the company (his father) needed the contract as soon as possible, but didn't matter how busy Junmyeon was, he couldn't deny a conversation with Oh Sehun. He knew the younger, he was persistent, so it was useless, he cannot fight him. 

“You're the vice-president, hyung. You can cancel it if you want to, your father always listens to you, anyway. it's like you're the CEO already. So please~.”

Sehun tried to use aegyo with him multiple times before -it wasn't aegyo at all but Junmyeon thought that it was the way Sehun looked at him that made him want to obey everything the latter pleased. But this couldn’t be one of those occasions. The camp was the most awaited event by the employees — the ones  who put in the effort to be able to rest in a beautiful place even if it only happened once a year. Sehun clearly didn't think so. 

“I won't do that, I'm looking forward to it as well. All of us needed rest...even you, Sehun. You’re a workaholic”

“Tsk, the only workaholic here is you, Jun”

Sehun combed his silky and perfect hair -his hairstyle perfect as ever- his forehead cleared to make his face look even more angular than it already was. If he wanted to be a model, he would be a hit. He was a natural visual. Junmyeon found himself looking at him longer than intended, so he coughed loudly to make this old feeling that haunted him most of the time disappear. 

“Yes, I'm a workaholic, so please go. I have a meeting with an important client in 30 minutes.” 

“Which client?” 

“It doesn't matter, just go.”

“I'll figure it out as soon as your ass is out of your office, you know. I have informants.” 

Sehun looked so proud of himself. Junmyeon didn't care at all though, he knew that Sehun's informants, and the employees in general, (liked to gossip around). 

“I don't care, get out, I'll see you later, Hunnie.”

Junmyeon pointed at the door with one of his fingers without looking at him, not tough enough to make Sehun angry, just indifferent. Sehun let out a sigh and left the office. Junmyeon shook his head in disapproval, a wide smile on his face. 

_______

Sehun went to the cafeteria 10 minutes later, he eyed his co-workers talking happily at a table so he approached them, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Zitao who were talking about something -probably about the love-life of the other employers in the company- their giggles and muffled laughs stopped the moment Sehun appeared. 

“Hey.”

“Um.. hi, Sehun.”

“Hi.”

“Hey…”

Sehun needed information so he tried to put a smile on his handsome face to seem like a friendly person. 

“So... I heard that the vice-president is going to meet a client today.”

That seemed to catch the attention of the group of men in front of him; Zitao was smirking and Jongdae’s eyes brightened up, Baekhyun licked his upper lip and made a movement which indicated that he was about to spill the soup. 

“Well, Mr Kim is going to have a romantic lunch with one of the hottest women in the world,” Baekhyun said with a smirk on his pretty face.

“What!? ”

Zitao and Jongdae began to make noise and they got so excited that Sehun wanted to throw up. He was confused and a strange emotion set up in his stomach -probably the food of the cafeteria- was making him feel sick. 

“What do you mean by ’the hottest woman’, is he going to meet Miss Korea or what?”

Jongdae asked skeptically.

He crossed his arms in front of his body, looking at the wall behind Baekhyun's head which seemed to be more interesting than other things - mainly, this conversation they were having -. 

“No, no! He is going to meet Bae Joohyun, can you believe it?”

The emotion radiated from Baekhyun as he talked more about the subject.

“She is beautiful and powerful, and she owns one of the most important cosmetics companies around the world. She is rich, gorgeous, and intelligent!” 

Once Baekhyun had finished speaking, the reactions from the others were immediate.

“Oh my god! I’m sure that our boss disguised it as a  **_“Business meeting”_ ** when it’s actually a date. Imagine the power this couple would hold.”

Jongdae was almost jumping in excitement, Zitao was breathless and was enjoying this moment to the maximum. On the other hand, there was Sehun who wanted to kill the three of them. 

But he already had the information he needed, so he took his untouched food and disappeared without saying anything. The fire inside him was consuming his senses, he wanted to say that he didn’t know which feeling was making him feel this bad, but he knew, and it was worse than he could ever imagine before. 

Junmyeon was still in his office fighting with his tie as Sehun entered the room. He stared at Junmyeon for a second and without hesitation, he took a seat in the corner of the desk. Junmyeon just raised an eyebrow at him in question, to which the latter said absolutely nothing, and the next thing Junmyeon knew was that Sehun's hands were helping him to correctly adjust the knot of his tie. Junmyeon put his hands away without any resistance. One could say he was used to this kind of action from the younger man. 

Junmyeon took a moment to look at the frown on Sehun's face — something was wrong. So many years of knowing him had made it a habit for him to know what was going on without even having to speak. 

“What's wrong?” 

The silence filled the room for a minute too long for their taste, Sehun’s hands stopped his actions, his insecure hands rested on his best friend's chest, and he let himself get a little carried away by the childish emotion he felt whispering (loud enough for Junmyeon to hear it). 

“Can you send someone else to the meeting with Bae Joohyun? ”

“Wait, what? There’s no reason for doing that, why are you asking this?” 

Sehun gasped, suddenly the realization of what he had said hit him. Junmyeon was right, there was no reason for him not to attend the meeting. The only reason was Sehun's stupid feelings toward his boss, toward his best friend, which the man constantly ignored.

“I was asking because I want to go to a new restaurant, you know, I love to try new things.”

Sehun looked away, before getting up from his place on the desk, He hated this feeling, his face felt red and he was ashamed. He was acting like an 8-year-old child and not like the 27-year-old man that he was. He blamed Junmyeon for always taking care of him since the moment they met. Sehun could sense the stare Junmyeon was giving him. The latter didn’t say anything, he only looked at his reflection in the big mirror inside Junmyeon’s office — one of a lot of things Sehun admired and loved about his best friend was his confidence and self-love, but at this moment other thoughts occupied his mind. 

“We can go any other day. This is an important meeting, so I’m leaving. Do you want to meet me at the bar? ”

“I'm not in the mood today, maybe tomorrow.”

“Ok, then, bye Hunnie. Don't skip meals, I'll call you later.”

“Bye.”

The last thing Sehun heard was the sound of the door closing. 

_______

“Sehun, stop being a baby and get over this shit.”

Kyungsoo was done with him, he was aware of Sehun’s feelings towards Junmyeon so he always gave him advice, but today he wasn’t in the mood though. 

“But Hyung, what if Baekhyun is right? What if Junmyeon ends up being together with her? He can’t, he is always by my side, he doesn’t need someone else.”

“Maybe you can clarify your doubts if you confess to him, but you won´t, and I don't know why…”

“You know I-”

“You don't want to ruin the friendship, it has always been the same, since day one. I’m pretty sure that Junmyeon feels the same way, so, just confess, then get married and end this shit.” 

“Wow, you need to get a dick as soon as possible.”

“Ha! Look who’s saying that: the boy who doesn’t sleep with anyone because he is waiting for his best friend.”

“My sex life is not your business, Soo.”

“Forget it, what are you going to do about Junmyeon?”

“Nothing, as always.”

“Oh my god Sehun, you´re going to lose him at some point.”

Maybe Kyungsoo was right, but he was afraid, this thing between them was everything Sehun had, if he lost Junmyeon he would be a mess. He was emotionally attached to Junmyeon, the problem was that the man had never shown interest in him, not even a little. It was obvious that he was insecure about Junmyeon feelings. 

When he first met Junmyeon he was mesmerized. Junmyeon was always so capable and endearing. One of a kind. At first, he was just a senior, someone whom he could admire, but then they began to talk and they found that they were pretty similar. Having the same major also made things easier for them and so they grew closer to each other.

As time passed by, people always asked the same question.

'Are you guys dating?'

And even if Sehun wanted to answer that yes, they were 'dating', Junmyeon always answered first while laughing nervously.

'No! We're just friends!"

So… why did it feel so wrong? They never talked about that, a mutual agreement between them. ‘Friends’, was it the right term for their relationship? Because for him, Junmyeon was more than that. 

He didn’t want to think about it anymore. It made him feel awful. 

“We have a meeting in 20 minutes, please be ready.” 

The office was a mess as soon as Junmyeon mentioned the meeting. It was about the Camp, so everyone was excited, meanwhile, Sehun just wanted to disappear. He was in a bad mood ever since Kyungsoo told him he might lose his Junmyeon. 

Baekhyun was the most excited among his co-workers, laughing and talking too loud, that is until Park Chanyeol made his appearance. Baekhyun hated Chanyeol, and as a good friend of the latter, Sehun knew that his friend had feelings for Baekhyun, but always put a wall between them. At least Baekhyun knew about Chanyeol's feelings for him, Sehun thought pitifully. 

“I can't stand him!”

“He just wants your peach Byun, get over it.”

Sehun was somewhat amused and annoyed at the same time, the constant thought of Junmyeon and Bae Joohyun together kept popping up in his mind. This whole situation couldn’t get worse, well, he thought so... 

“Good morning everyone, let’s begin with the meeting. I have good news, so let’s be productive, I know you’re excited.”

Junmyeon was giving everyone his best smile as always, even if some people found him annoying or sarcastic, Sehun was sure that Junmyeon just wanted to give his employees the best treatment.  **_EXO’tic corporation_ ** was well known as one of the most important marketing companies around Korea, so Junmyeon had a reputation to keep. 

The meeting went without problems, smooth as always, and near the end of it, everyone was excited. It was time to talk about the camp. 

“A good friend of mine made a recommendation for our camp for this year, we´re going to Nanji campground. All of you have worked hard, so this time President Kim wanted to make the camp very luxurious, all the details about dates and transport will be sent to your email, so you might check it.”

All the personal bursts of exclamations and excitement, surprised even Sehun, Nanji was a luxurious campground, expensive and opulent in a way that only the Kim family could afford. 

Some people started to grab their documents ready to leave but a gasp from the vice- president stopped them. 

“I have more good news for you, so please wait a little bit more.” 

Junmyeon sounded kind of delighted, and a little upset. Everyone sat up in silence and waited in anticipation of the news. 

Baekhyun was next to him, with a slight touch on his wrist he whispered to Sehun.

“Oh, do you know what's going on? Vice president has been acting weird since he met with Bae Joohyun.” 

At the mention of her name, Sehun felt a fire inside of him, jealousy and fury filling his veins. Annoyed, he replied: 

“Shut up Byun, just listen.” 

“You’re always so harsh.” 

“And you’re always so annoying.” 

Baekhyun just sighed and turned around to hit Chanyeol back with his palm. 

“What the fuck Baekhyun?!” 

“I hate you so much, Park .” 

Sehun wondered if someday Baekhyun would realize his feelings towards Chanyeol. Sehun wondered if someday he would be able to confess to Junmyeon … 

Lost in his thoughts he daydreamed about everything and nothing at the same time, he only paid attention to Junmyeon when he heard the name of a certain company. 

“As you know I had a meeting with the CEO of  **_VELVETY CORPORATION_ ** . After discussing a project together, we finally got a big collaboration; they chose us for the marketing of their new clothing collection.” 

Junmyeon had a brilliant smile on his face, he seemed so proud, this was _ huge _ . Sehun smiled too, he even smiled at Jongdae who seemed to be the most excited among all of them. 

All the employees were amazed, no one dared to say anything unless Junmyeon asked for a reply. 

“All the departments will have a duty, you must put all the effort into this project, Bae Joohyun even sent help, I’m glad to introduce an old friend of mine. Everyone, please meet Mr. Zhang Yixing. ”

No fucking way, Sehun felt his legs lost strength as a tall and handsome — _ very _ handsome — man entered the room, his dimple in full display. 

Yixing bowed and smiled at the employees, everyone was mesmerized by him. Sehun couldn’t blame them, Yixing was a Greek god, he had always been. Junmyeon looked so happy. The sour memories of his first year of college floating in his mind. Bae Joohyun was the least of his worries right now. 

“Nice to meet you, everyone, I'm Zhang Yixing. I'm in charge of supervising the collaboration with VELVETY Corp. So please take care of me.” 

A round of "Of course" and "Yes" echoed in the room. 

“Well, guys, I'll let you know the schedule and the members of each team around noon, well done.” 

Junmyeon waved at them waiting for most of them to work again.

One by one the employees left the conference room, Sehun just stood still waiting for a miracle, he could hear the giggles from Jongdae and Baekhyun as a soft hand touched his back, it was Chanyeol’s. 

“Please don't be so obvious Sehun, I can see the flames coming out of your eyes.”

Chanyeol whispered too loud for his taste, he glanced at him in a warning. The others just laughed and left. 

“Sehun!”

Yixing was offering him a hand, which he had to take since he didn't want to be disrespectful. No matter how much he hated the man, Yixing was a nice person, and also, Junmyeon was watching everything. Junmyeon was by Yixing's side, observing every interaction between the two. Sehun needed to look professional. 

“Yixing, nice to see you again, how have you been?”

“Germany is beautiful but it's always good to be in Korea because in Germany there's no Junmyeon. Right?”

He tried, he tried to be empathetic with the Chinese man, but Junmyeon was laughing at those words, and they looked good together. Being side by side, both men looked like a couple out of a fashion magazine. Sehun couldn't fight the bitter taste in his mouth and the restless feeling in his stomach. 

“Yeah, you're right.”

His tone was kind of off and weird, he really couldn't care less, so he excused himself and left the room. He needed some fresh air. He glanced at the pair one more time and wondered if the long forbidden feelings between them were still there. 

Sehun took the elevator to the rooftop, the cold wind shook him up and he felt better after taking a big breath. He poses his arms in the border, and as he closed his eyes the memories of many years ago began to appear like photographs. 

When he was only a 19-year-old guy in his freshman year of college he just wanted to chase a  _ dream.  _ Being a successful businessman and working in a marketing company. At that time the least important thing was to find someone to love, his love life was always in the background.

He remembered that December afternoon on campus, he was cold and the wind blew just like today. He wasn't feeling well, he was empty and lonely — and he failed an assignment, a very important one. The frustration wasn't one of his favorite emotions. 

As the little snowflakes covered his hair, a young man took a seat next to him. It felt like he could smell the essence of the wet pavement due to the melting snow again, he was wearing an ugly sweater. He looked so old fashioned. He was reading a book, Sehun didn't know why he felt so attracted to him, although, looking back at it now, maybe it was the way his honey-colored hair moved as the wind blew through it or maybe it was how his brows frowned in concentration made his face more attractive and masculine.

Junmyeon felt the curious look on him. The elder was not even looking at him, yet he directed a smile at Sehun as he closed his book.

“Today it's a very cold day, don't you think?.”

He can hear the words, full of warmth and kindness, they sounded so close. So real.

So he opened his eyes. 

But Junmyeon was not there, Sehun raised his right wrist to check the time. He cleared out and left the rooftop, still needed to clean out his desk and send some documents, Junmyeon would not leave the office soon, too busy, so while Sehun was doing everything he could, he felt this crude need to direct his steps to Junmyeon's department instead of his own.

Sometimes Sehun did that, too needy and eager for Junmyeon to give him that particular affection, which he did not have with anyone other than Sehun.

Sehun did everything he had to do, gathered his belongings, said goodbye to everyone and went to his car which was in the company car park, the keys to his flat and the keys to Junmyeon's flat were safely in his pocket.

Junmyeon's flat was relatively close to the company. It was a tall and modern building, very minimalist but Junmyeon's flat had that certain air of warmth that comforted him, it felt like a second home.

The flat was spacious, a white color embraced the walls, and many photographs covered much of it. Pictures of Junmyeon, her family, Sehun, the wall of memories as the youngest one liked to call it.

Sehun felt genuinely tired, so he walked over to the master bedroom, opened the large black wooden closet, and took the change of clothes that had always been there. Junmyeon had mentioned that it was better for both of them to have each other's clothes in their apartment in case they slept over.

A quick shower and sleep came over him, getting into bed. The clock struck 11:34 PM, Junmyeon would probably arrive even later due to the workload they were in, it was not only the new marketing project but also adjusting the last details for the camp.

Junmyeon's essence was the last thing he thought about before falling into a deep sleep.

\-------

Junmyeon entered his apartment while letting a yawn take hold of him, the first thing he noticed was the coat on the coat rack and the pair of formal shoes next to his own, a happy smile came over his face, at least on this stressful and busy day at the end of the day he could share some time with the person he loved most.

Junmyeon took her time and took a shower and put on her sleeping clothes, while lying down next to Sehun she felt all those bubbly and cheesy feelings that always filled him up when he was with the younger one. "Soon we can be together," he thought to himself.

As if Sehun knew what he was thinking he rolled over in bed and soon they were both looking into each other's eyes. 

"Hi," Sehun said with a drowsy smile on his lips.

"Hello!” 

Junmyeon laughed foolishly and combed the disordered hair of her opponent, Sehun bowed his head so that he could feel the soft touch in his hair more.

"I'm hungry." 

Junmyeon could only roll his eyes with plain fun.

"Should we go get something to eat?"

"It's 2:00 in the morning, aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but I'm hungry too, plus it would be like old times." Sehun hid his face under the blanket for a second, considering the idea.

"Ok! Let 's do it." 

They both got out of bed, and inside Junmyeon’s clean closet, he took out two thick coats. The raw temperatures warranted wearing thick clothes, they looked ridiculous but at least they wouldn't get cold. 

Sehun helped Junmyeon to put on his coat even if his own coat was uncomfortable. 

"Okay, let 's go."

Near the apartment, there was a street stall selling Korean snacks, that street food that was delicious in the early morning hours, Tteokbokki and fish cake were the specialties. 

Sehun was too happy to eat and this caused him to become affectionate and especially touchy. He clung to Junmyeon's arm, arguing that he was cold. Junmyeon just let himself be done and accepted the human warmth that Sehun brought with him. After a short walk, both of them arrived at the post; the city was still alive and awake, so a lot of people were present as well. 

Once with the snacks in hand, both walked to a nearby table, both sitting in front of the other smiling as they ate food that was probably too heavy for these late hours. 

But it was worth it, because they were together, and perhaps because of this Sehun forgot how jealous he was and how impatient he was, because he knew that Junmyeon was here with him at this sacred moment, and that there was nothing and no one that could take this feeling away from him. 

At the same time, Junmyeon was just as happy, even more so because deep down he already had a plan, one that, after so many years, he and Sehun could finally answer the constant question between the two of them.

**_"What kind of relationship do we have?”_ **

And although Junmyeon rarely initiated displays of affection between the two, the atmosphere and his intoxicating emotions caused him to intertwine their fingers, his smile was bright, just like the moon, Sehun thought. 

And once again, he knew that he loved Junmyeon and would not rest until they were finally together.

_____

Things in the company had been chaotic for the last few days, there was too much to do, the tasks for the marketing project for VELVETY CORPORATION had been distributed and Sehun being the marketing director was in charge of giving directions and guidance to all departments of the company.

One of his main tasks was to go to the photoshoot, meet the models and talk to the photographers, in order to develop a digital marketing strategy that would make this campaign stand out from all the others. Baekhyun and Jongdae accompanied him, not that he was particularly excited about the company or the work, but getting out of the company from time to time wasn't bad, much more so now that seeing Junmyeon with Yixing in the corridors still made him unnecessarily jealous. 

  
  


The studio was spacious, very white, and full of windows as high as the roof itself, it felt like a studio out of a New York magazine. Sehun was a little impatient, he knew the models that the brand would work with, you could even say that they were close friends (which is extremely strange considering that his closest friends are Kyungsoo and Junmyeon).

Jongin and Kyulkyung are two of the most popular models in Korea and China respectively.

Both were a standard of beauty, and although the contract was hard to get Sehun was the one who managed to get it, their close relationship made the campaign take shape, the models entered the studio and Sehun could hear Baekhyun and Jongdae sighing in admiration, as he smiled slightly as usual.

"Hey!"

"Sehun-ah!"

Jongin rushed and hugged him until Sehun lost his breath.

"Jongin-ah, did you miss me?"

"Of course! I still don't know why you choose this kind of work, your face is too perfect to be wasted like this."

Jongin pouted at him while using his usually childish tone, Kyulkyung just watched both or them and she just hugged Sehun briefly 

"Jongin is right Sehun, you would be an amazing model."

Sehun rolled his eyes and just avoided the topic. 

Back then when he was still a teenager he was planning to become a model, he even trained for a while with Jongin and Kyulkyung, but he wasn't as excited as marketing, so he decided to study and become a marketing director. He was glad that was the choice he made.

"It's not a waste, It's just that the modeling world wasn't made for me, lucky for us you're made for modeling so it's fine!" 

"Serious as always, you're not funny"

"Well at least take a good photo with us, we are together after a very long time so don't be dumb and please us"

Kyulkyung held his hand and made his puppy face. 

Sehun missed them so much.

"Alright! But let's hurry up, they both need to get changed."

After their little chit-chatting Sehun, Baekhyun and Jongdae talked with the photographer and makeup artists, the photos must be perfect, modern and juvenile yet elegant and mysterious.

From time to time Jongin would come and talk with Sehun, Jongdae was way more focused on them than on his own work, so he decided to send a message to his hyung Minseok.

Minseok was one of Junmyeon's friends, his personal assistant, when he received the message, Junmyeon was eating lunch with him and Chanyeol.

Junmyeon was eating bibimbap when Minseok opened his mouth in surprise.

"WOW, you need to watch this."

Chanyeol who was fighting with his chopsticks stopped his actions and looked at the picture.

"Isn't he Kim Kai?"

"Yes! And he's with Sehun, don't they look close?"

Junmyeon was listening but he pretended to eat, with his poker face but deep inside he was aching with curiosity, Minseok knew him too well, so he kept talking nonsense about Sehun and Jongin.

"Maybe they know each other."

Chanyeol was almost crying.

"Do you think he's flirting with my Baekhyun?" 

"I don't think so, look at him, he's into Sehun."

Junmyeon suddenly felt hot, he tried to look at the photo, Minseok smiled mischievously and shown his phone to him.

"Dear next CEO please hurry up, your baby is about to be stolen." 

He said with a smirk on his face.

Junmyeon dropped his chopsticks and began laughing like a crazy person, he was kinda annoyed.

"He is an old friend of Sehun, and for your info, I’m doing “something”, both of you know it!"

Chanyeol laughed at this and looked at him. 

"Of course, hiding your feelings for several years is "doing something", great plan."

Junmyeon smiled with sarcasm and replied: 

"At least Sehun doesn't hate me, Park."

Minseok laughed so hard, Chanyeol looked so offended, he tried to calm himself and he put the cards over the table. 

"If you don't do something, you're gonna lose him now or later, he won't wait for you all his life."

Junmyeon nodded at Minseok, looking gloomy yet confident.

"I won't lose him, just wait and see."

\----

The days passed like water between the fingers, everything was piling up and it was overwhelming. Junmyeon had a lot on her mind, Minseok's words constantly looping through his head.

**_"You're gonna lose him now or later, he won't wait for you all his life.”_ **

Minseok was right, he had made Sehun wait long enough, and now that he considered it the reason they hadn't talked about what kind of relationship they had, was because of Junmyeon's father.

His father was aware of his feelings towards Sehun, he had not taken it well, the fact that his only child was gay was not on his business agenda. Junmyeon made it clear to him that his feelings were not going to change.

That's why he was trying so hard to do everything right, to prevent his father from holding it against him, as he had ruined his plans for an arranged marriage and other businesses more concerning Junmyeon's personal life. 

He was so close, just a few days away and he will become the CEO, at which point, he would be able to do what he has longed for, take the position he knows he deserves and finally, dispel all doubts Sehun has about his feelings, finally be able to make a confession and finally feel that he has achieved everything he ever wanted.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sehun entered Junmyeon's office without knocking (as usual) and sat on the chair in front of him. 

"I'm thinking about the future." 

Sehun looked at him with strangeness in his eyes, Junmyeon never looked thoughtful, much less emitted that feeling of peace that he was currently radiating.

"What does the future look like in your imagination?

"Brilliant."

"Am I in that future?"

"Sure, you are in my past, in my present, and in my future."

Sehun tried to hide the chill that ran through his body when he heard the confidence with which Junmyeon had said such a phrase.

"God, you are so cheesy, Hunnie."

Junmyeon laughed too hard, Sehun was glad to see him so relaxed even though the campaign, the camp, and his appointment as CEO were just around the corner.

"Will you have lunch with me?"

"I can't, I have to meet the campaign models to work out the details for the ads."

"Don't you think you're spending too much time with them?

"I can't help it, it's necessary and Jongin insists that I attend every meeting, he still hopes that I will quit and become a model, he says that we would be the most popular model duo in Asia."

Junmyeon only put a false and uncomfortable smile on his face, in reality, this feeling was jealousy, not worth denying. Jongin was an international role model, someone who appreciated Sehun immensely and although Junmyeon was certain that Sehun was not in the least interested in him, the fact that someone else was looking for the younger boy so ardently caused him this horrible emotion.

"So, are you coming to my flat tonight?"

"Huh?"

Sehun was surprised, Junmyeon usually didn't ask him to come to his flat, he didn't know what was going through the Major's mind, but it made him feel that there was hope, maybe Junmyeon was ready to settle things between the two of them.

"Okay, but only if you make dinner."

"But you need to help me."

"Okay, I'll see you later." 

Sehun smiled at him and stood up, leaving the office seconds later.

It was always good to see Sehun, especially today, who had to talk to his father, and was ready to make things clear, for his and Sehun's sake.

____

Junmyeon told Minseok to cancel all his meetings for the day, Minseok just gave him an understanding look, Junmyeon just smiled warmly, he was on his way to meet his father.

He was kinda nervous.

After all these years he can finally look him in the eye and tell him "Father, it's my turn to be happy."

The car ride was really short, his family's house was near the corporation building (just like his apartment). 

He stepped out of his car and knocked on the door, his father opened the door and looked at him emotionless. 

"Junmyeon, it's been a while."

"Hello, father."

Junmyeon bowed politely, after a few seconds he just made his way through his childhood house. 

Once both of them were in his father's office, the silence remained in the air.

"I know you have something to tell me so please be straightforward and end this."

"I just came here to let you know that from now on, I'm in charge of my own life, from now on, I'll date whoever I want, and I'll manage the company with my own rules."

After these words, the only sound echoing in the room was the tik tak of the old clock in the corner of the office. 

Junmyeon was trembling, his father looked lost in thought. 

"Are you still into him, right?"

Junmyeon gulped and with pride, he nodded.

"I love him, but you already knew that, I can't wait anymore, and neither does he. I'm going to be the best CEO, you know that I have potential, so, you won't stop me anymore."

Suddenly all the mixed emotions Junmyeon was feeling make him stronger. 

"I want to be a good son for you, father, but this is just tiring, this is my life and I don't want to have any regrets."

His father sighed and looked at him with an odd emotion floating in his eyes.

"At first I thought that you would forget about him, that Sehun was nothing more than a temporary fix to your loneliness. But it's useless, you love him, and you're right, it's your life, and now you're going to be the CEO. You deserve to be happy. You've worked hard Junmyeon."

His father smiled, the wrinkles in his eyes made him look like a kind and tender old man, and Junmyeon realized that after all, his father loves him, and all the nervousness and fear disappeared as a weight was lifted up from his shoulders.

"Thanks, dad."

_____________

Sehun was having lunch with Jongin, the restaurant was fancy and the food was expensive, but he was having fun, catching up with his friend was amusing and made him feel a little bit less stressed. His phone was ringing and when he looked at the screen he immediately apologized and left the table.

"What 's up?"

"Where are you?"

Sehun coughed and answered really slowly.

"I'm- I'm having lunch with Jongin, why?"

Sehun could only hear Junmyeon's breath through the phone.

"Can you arrive at my apartment earlier than expected? We need to talk."

Sehun felt a little bit confused and worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No! No! But it's something important, can you be here in a couple of hours? You can leave work whenever you want."

"Ok... I'll be there soon." 

Sehun was back at the table; Jongin had a curious look in his eyes

"You good?"

"Oh? Yeah, everything’s fine, Junmyeon wants me to be in his apartment soon."

Jongin let out a joyful laugh.

"Maybe he's going to confess, or maybe he's going to reject you once again."

Sehun just rolled his eyes and kept eating his food. 

"Don't look at me like that, we all know that you and Junmyeon are made for each other."

"Maybe not."

"Sehun, stop being so pessimistic, everything will work out."

Sehun smiled and the lunch continued as if nothing had happened.

*******

When Sehun left his shoes at the entrance to the apartment, he noticed that Junmyeon was signing. Something so unusual and yet beautiful for him. 

Junmyeon was in his casual clothes, he looked so soft and cute with his big sweater and his hair pulled down, covering part of his eyes. He was making hot cocoa. 

"Hey."

Junmyeon turned around and greeted him. 

"Hello."

"Are you sure everything it's ok? You're acting so weird..."

"Everything’s ok, I swear."

"So... Do you want to tell me something?"

Junmyeon smiled nervously. Which in turn made Sehun feelnervous as well. 

He untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Yes... We need to talk... About us."

Sehun was utterly surprised, he dreamed about this moment many times before, and this conversation could lead to two possible outcomes. 

He was the happiesthuman on Earth because Junmyeon wanted him as well, or he could end living a hell on Earth and with his heart so broken, he was sure he couldn't fix it anymore. 

Sehun gulped and took a seat on the sofa.

Junmyeon was in front of him, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. 

"What about us?"

Sehun asked with fear, Junmyeon looked at him with such intensity he felt like fainting. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to answer you back then"

Sehun knew that Junmyeon was talking about his dumb confession when both of them were still in college. 

That summer day when Sehun felt like he was about to explode if he didn't confess right there. 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm answering you right now, Sehun."

Sehun didn't know why he was trembling, he was confused and shocked, Junmyeon kneeled down, and touched and held his hands, kissing them. 

"Sehun, I love you."

Sehun gasped, he didn't know what to say, he waited for such a long time and now that he heard what he wanted, he was speechless. 

Junmyeon didn't care, he continued telling him sweet words.

"I have always loved you, but I couldn't say it back then, now I'm not afraid to say it, I love you."

"But.. what about Yixing, what about that woman...?

Junmyeon frowned at him, confused, but he seemed to catch what Sehun meant. 

"Yixing is just a friend, he had always been, and VELVETY CEO is just an ally, she is engaged to Seulgi, you should know her, she is a model." 

Sehun felt dumb, really dumb, but so happy and relieved. 

"Then you love me...?"

Junmyeon just laughed and looked at him with so much love in his eyes.

"I love you, like nothing else in the world, and what about you? Do you love me?"

Sehun rolled his eyes and slapped him in the shoulder. 

"I waited for you an eternity, and you have the nerve to ask?"

Both of them laughed, and Sehun held Junmyeon face in his hands, feeling his features, he leaned down and ghosted his lips over Junmyeon's breath, the kiss was almost in slow motion. It felt so right, so natural, like they were born to kiss each other.

Sehun felt his eyes filling out with tears, and he can finally say that he has everything he dreamed of.

____________

Dating Junmyeon was no different than what they used to be. Maybe it was because of the time they had shared together, of course, they changed a little. 

They were so needy, so skinship was like their favorite activity, even the smaller touch was always present between the two of them. 

A little touch under the table, a little kiss on the cheek, and more corny things Sehun said he hates (but absolutely loved deep inside). 

Things went fast, and soon Junmyeon was named the CEO of the company, the marketing campaign went smoothly and the camp was around the corner.

Junmyeon changed some rules, he eliminated the "romantic relationship between employees", and other ones, he made several changes in the marketing model, etc.

And even if Junmyeon was drowning in work, he was so happy, that he didn't even care about all of his fatigue.

_____

Holding Sehun’s hand, kissing him, holding him, was enough for him to be happy, he was living, finally. 

And as Sehun and he were packing all the things for the camp, he dared to ask Sehun one of the big questions. 

"Sehun, why don't you just move in with me?"

Sehun stopped packing and stared at him with confusion on his face. 

"Aren't we already living together, oh my God Junnie, you're so slow."

Junmyeon laughed so hard and after a second both of them fell into a comfortable silence. 

________________

The camp was stunning, everybody was fooling around amazed by its beauty. 

Sehun had to admit that the camp was actually fun, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Zitao never failed to make him laugh. 

And his other co-workers were so different from what he thought, maybe the love was making him go crazy or something. 

They enjoyed the meat, the soju, and the noraebang. 

They also celebrated the fact that Junmyeon was the new CEO. 

And as the other gets drunk, Junmyeon held Sehun's hand and dragged him near the lake, the dark bright moon shone on the lake surface.

The sky was full of stars and the nature sounds made everything so much like a movie it was ridiculous.

"Junmyeon, you're acting like a child, where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

So Sehun did. They walked hand in hand until Junmyeon stopped, Sehun was surprised, it was a picnic. Just in the middle of the night. 

"What 's that?"

"The picnic date I always wanted to have with you in college."

"I swear for God that you're so cheesy, but I like it."

Sehun smiled and kissed him slowly before taking place in the fabric that was over the grass. 

They had a good time, in their own little world. 

Eating everything that Junmyeon prepared for him, Sehun recalled all these years together, and a doubt that had always emerged in his mind.

"Why didn't you accept my feelings back then?"

Junmyeon seemed disoriented for a second, stopping eating the snack between his fingers, then looked thoughtfully at the sky. 

"Because I wanted to be good enough at everything and for everyone."

"But you were already the best." 

"I didn't want to disappoint my father, and I didn't want to put you in a complicated situation, maybe it was just my immaturity, my fear of losing you, of ruining everything."

Sehun laughed a little, with that sarcastic but loving tone he always used with him. 

"Your problem has always been that you never say what you feel."

Sehun took a can of beer and drank from it, even though they were far from the camp they could hear the noise of the others. Junmyeon chuckled at Sehun's words as well and nodded. 

  
  


"I'm still working on it."

"You're doing fine, I already have that way of knowing what you're thinking anyway, right?"

"You'll never change, Sehun."

"Then you're lucky, because this is the Sehun you fell in love with."

"Okay, don't change, because you're right, the Sehun I love likes to joke, uses a lot of sarcasm, and loves to get into my bed late at night because he misses me, but if you change, just promise me one thing".

Sehun was frustrated and only wanted to kiss this man who had him at his feet. He hated being so corny, but he couldn't help it, not when Junmyeon's words pierced him so deeply.

"What do you want me to promise you?"

"That you'll always be the Sehun who loves me."

"Oh my God, it's been all these years, there's no way my feelings will change... Or maybe if...?"

Sehun laughed and Junmyeon took the time to look upset for 0.2 seconds before attacking him and filling his face with kisses.

____

It wasn't always easy, although their relationship was more than established, there were difficult moments, times when either of them would need the other to remind them how much they loved each other, but overall, things were fine. 

Spending so many years together was like breathing, so natural that they just did it automatically.

And to think that today they were celebrating their fourth anniversary. If you add the years they spent being friends, the level of memories they had was infinite. It felt good, to be free, to be able to love each other without reservation. 

It felt good to be able to say that they belonged together, and not have to go through a lot of misunderstandings, swallowing the pain of not being able to say _ **"I love you, so don't date anyone else"**_ , loving each other drove them crazy, but it was worthy. 


End file.
